


The Winner Takes It All

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: The divorce is final for Tony and he's so broken hearted. Fortunately Peter is there and wants to help, but somethings not right and Tony has a change of heart.Emotional hurt / comfort,
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	The Winner Takes It All

He didn't think he'd ever be here. 

Tony Stark sat in the most uncomfortable chair next to his lawyer. For a room that had so many people in it, it sure was silent. He was sitting across from the only woman he'd ever really loved. Pepper Pots, was the love of his life, she was the only person who dealt with his bullshit and loved him regardless. Tony loved her more than he loved his suit, his Industries and himself. She was such a strong and powerful woman, and he couldn't understand how he let her slip through his fingers.

"Are you ready to sign the papers?" Pepper's lawyer asked him. Tony looked hopelessly up at the silent woman he was divorcing, she sat their tall and cold, looking at him with stern eyes. He nodded as he clenched his jaw. 

Here it was, the moment had finally come. Sure, Tony worked too much. And yeah, okay, maybe he wasn't the best at dealing with his own mental health or keeping to schedules. It's not like he was trying to ruin everything, that's just the way he was. Pepper wanted all his time, she wanted a family, but Tony had so many enemies to fight and work to do that he didn't have the time. The world depended on him and that was a tall order to face every day.

Now he wished he'd made the time. 

Pepper sat there emotionless, like none of this hurt her in any way. Maybe she had already moved on, but that was a painful way to think. Both of their lawyers wore plain expressions, not seeming to understand how much of a big deal this was to Tony. Or maybe they did and they didn't care.

Truth be told, Pepper wasn't actually walking away with too much. A lump sum of cash, a car or two and a few perks. That wasn't what Tony was worried about. He was worried he'd never get himself out of his broken heart. He cursed himself for letting himself fall in the first place.

Tony picked up the pen and nodded again as they handed him the papers. Everyone watched him as he slowly signed the document, his heart breaking inside. He didn't even get to say goodbye to her, because she was gone moments later.

It was done.

\---

He could have driven home but he didn't feel like it. He knew he couldn't trust himself to drive whilst sad, he had no idea where he would end up. So Tony walked down the street, ignoring the people who tried to talk to him. He just wanted to go home. 

How did it all come to this? He'd tried hard to forget his past, but it wasn't something you could forget. His father abused him, his mother ignored him, and then they were killed. Tony survived a drinking problem and then was captured with no hope of return and there he was. And now? The woman that he'd found to share his life with willingly walked away from him. 

What was he to do?

He cried the entire elevator ride up to his penthouse, hurting all over as he missed her. Sleeping alone was going to be torture, waking up alone was going to be worse. He'd gotten to love every single part of her and her life, and now she was gone. 

As Tony entered the apartment he pulled out his phone, texting Pepper. He didn't care if he sounded needy or pathetic, he honestly had nothing left to lose. He needed her there to beg her for something, a last kiss, closure, something that he could use to help him. Tony could barely see the screen from the tears in his eyes as he typed.

Tony; "Please come over as soon as possible. I need to see you, please."

He collapsed on the sofa, staring at his phone as he was desperate for a reply. Tony breathed heavily, trying to get his mind to calm down. This can't be over. It just can't. Didn't he mean anything?

"Sir. You have a reply, shall I read it to you?" Friday asked him, making him jump. 

"Yes, please," Tony sniffled as he wiped his eyes, his throat hurting from crying so much. 

"The reply says: I'm on my way, I'll be there soon." 

Immediately Tony stood up, he could feel his heart getting excited at the prospect of seeing Pepper again. He had to win her back in some way. He ran to the bathroom to clean himself up, washing his face and fixing his hair so it would be perfect. Unfortunately he couldn't do anything about the redness around his eyes, but he kind of hoped it would make him look more endearing to her.

He waited until he heard the elevator open before he tried not to rush into the open space. As he came around the corner he noticed that the guest who had arrived wasn't, in fact, his ex-wife, but his ex-intern, Peter Parker.

Peter had been at college for the past three months, which meant that the internship had been finished for a while. Their friendship wasn't the strongest, but it was still a friendship. Tony hadn't actually heard from him in a while, and was very surprised to see him standing in his penthouse without having called first. 

But Tony needed him to leave so he wasn't there when Pepper came around. 

"Peter?" Tony put his shoulders back and tried to sound like he had his life together. "I haven't seen you in months."

The younger man beamed, "I know! I'm so sorry, college has just been kicking my ass with homework. But I'm here now!" 

Tony took in a hasty breath as he looked at his watch. Although he really was happy to see Peter, he felt like he needed to kick him out. "Kid, you need to come back another time, I'm a little busy." 

Peter's face dropped, "But you asked me to come over?"

The older man blinked, "No, I didn't, I asked Pepper to come over," he walked over to his phone and picked it up. As he clicked on messages he realised that he'd sent the message to the wrong person. "Oh," he sighed, of course. 

"Mr. Stark? Is everything okay?" Peter was concerned as he saw the look of desperation and disappointment on his face. 

Tony shook his head, closing his eyes. "No." He said quietly. "I'm not okay." He walked over to lean against the high kitchen island, taking in a few deep breaths. "You have to go, you can't see me like this."

Peter frowned, he'd never seen Tony look so out of sorts before, and he most certainly wasn't going to leave him to deal with whatever problem it was alone. "I'm not leaving you like this, come on, Mr. Stark, I'm here to help."

The older man looked broken, like he was about to cry as he stared up at Peter. His chin shivered as his eyes watered. Shrugging he managed to get some words out. "You can't help me."

Peter's heart dropped to the floor as he realised how bad whatever it was must have been. He looked at Tony with sympathetic eyes before walking over to fetch him a glass of water. "I can." He told the older man. "I can and I will,"

He came back and handed Tony the glass, but the older man just stared into the distance. Peter sighed and put down the glass on the table, standing within a meter of his mentor. "Tell me what happened." It wasn't a question, he wasn't asking. "Don't make me get Friday to tell me."

Tony's eyes slowly made their way to Peter's, facing him and taking a breath in that he really needed. "I signed divorce papers today."

Peter's face dropped, "Holy shit, I'm so sorry. What can I do? Do you need me to look after you for a few days?" 

His mentor shook his head. "You can't do anything…" a lump was in his throat, he was so angry with himself, knowing that he was about to cry in front of his ex-intern who looked up to him. "I can't breathe,"

Without warning, Tony was pulled into a tight hug. Peter's arms wrapped around him and held him close, closing his eyes as he tried to comfort him. He knew Tony hated hugs, or maybe just from him, but he didn't care. His mentor was in trouble and he couldn't handle it. 

Tony took a moment before he relaxed a little, bowing his head into Peter's shoulder. He didn't hug the younger man back for a few moments, but as soon as he did, he started to cry. He was never going to live this down, the great Tony Stark crying on Peter Parker's shoulder over a woman?? Pathetic. 

"It's okay, Mr. Stark," Peter told him, stroking his back. "I'm going to help you get through this."

"You can't," Tony whispered in his sobs. "You can't make me feel less alone, less miserable," he cried, "I can't do this alone… I can't be alone." Hearing Tony cry like this broke the younger man's heart.

Peter closed his eyes, breathing in. He knew what he had to do, and he was happy to do it, but he didn't know how Tony was going to react. "Then don't." He held Tony's body as he let his words come out faster than he could weigh up the pros and cons. "Let me make you feel less alone."

The older man pulled back, staring at him through his tears. "What… what are you saying?"

Peter stared into Tony's eyes and let his hands sit on the older man's neck. He didn't reply to him, instead he moved his head forward and pressed a kiss to the older man's lips. He stayed there for a moment before pulling back and fear strickenly looking at Tony.

"You want me to… what? Use you as a way to get my feelings out?" 

Peter shrugged, "The first few days of anything are the hardest." He whispered. "If I'm here, I can make sure you eat and sleep, and don't hurt yourself, and any time you… need to forget or get your anger out… I… I give you myself."

Tony was still covered in tears as he looked at Peter through a sort of serious expression. "You sure? I can be… sad and rough,"

"I'm sure. It's not like me to offer myself if I'm not confident I can handle it." Peter told him, "It's Friday, I'll stay all weekend and as long as you need me."

The billionaire wasn't really in the right frame of mind, if he was thinking straight he would say no and make Peter leave, but this was something he needed. He saw no joke in Peter's eyes, and he knew he had protection and lubricant in his room, so everything was right there.

"I can do everything." Peter told him. "You don't even have to touch me… I can prepare myself and ride you, whatever you need."

Tony's hand clasped into Peter's shirt and pulled him an inch closer until they were chest to chest. "You'll keep everything to yourself?"

"I will."

Peter felt himself being pulled into Tony's body as their mouths were brought together in a non-romantic needy kiss. The older man's other hand found its way to Peter's hair as he held onto it. "Bedroom." He growled against his lips. "Now. Get in there and take your clothes off."

The younger man parted from him and ran to Tony's bedroom, pulling off his shirt as he went down the hallway. When he got inside, he kicked off his shoes and all his clothes before lying on the massive bed. He quickly pulled out his phone as he waited for Tony, searching something up on google. 

As he heard the door open, he let his phone sit on the floor under his shirt as he lay back in the bed. Tony opened the door and stepped inside, kicking it shut. He eyed up Peter like a hunter stalking his prey, pulling off his tie as he stared at him. 

"One last time, Pete. Are you one hundred percent sure that this is okay? Because when I get into it -"

"I'm sure!" Peter interjected. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Tony nodded, "You're gonna do everything right now. You're going to take my clothes off and give a blowjob." He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, "I'm gonna lie down, get up."

Peter didn't ask questions, all he wanted was to help his mentor feel better. He didn't think about himself at all as he nakedly crawled on top of Mr. Stark. He pulled off the older man's shirt, revealing his strong and fucking perfect chest. He kissed down Tony's soft body, his head filling up with the scent of his manliness as he brought a nipple into his mouth.

"Fuck." Tony closed his eyes, keeping his hands to himself as he just let Peter take over for him. All he cared about was getting through the next few days, and if he could get through them, he'd be fine. He had to be.

Peter pulled apart Tony's trousers, bringing them down over his hips along with his boxers. He rid Mr. Stark of all his clothes before he let himself look. Fuck. Tony's body was irresistible. His cock wasn't fully hard yet, but god, was it perfect. Thick. Long. Exactly what he'd hoped for.

The younger man stroked Tony's thick thighs as he went straight in for it, acting like he was the most confident person in the world. Tony didn't need to know how he was really feeling right now, no, he'd keep that inside forever. 

Peter layed an open mouth kiss to the older man's balls as he gently massaged Tony's cock until it was fully hard. He could feel the older man was enjoying it, in the way he rolled his hips. Some part of Peter wanted praise for how he was doing, but that would be selfish and this wasn't about him. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Tony's cock.

"Yeess," Tony moaned in a whisper as he felt Peter's lips stretch around him and sink down as far as they could. "Keep sucking until I cum," he ordered the younger man as he stretched out his legs. 

Peter had his orders, he wrapped one hand around the base of Tony's cock and sucked him as hard as he could, covering his dick with saliva as he bobbed his head. Tony's hand found its way to Peter's hair, latching his fingers into the curls. Peter was enjoying being able to get the older man off, he was so hard it hurt. Tony tasted addictive. He kept going enthusiastically, moaning around the older man's cock as he sucked him harder, jerking him off at the same time.

"Stop moaning," Tony ordered him, "Fuck, that feels so good," he grunted as he started to buck up to move along with Peter's head. 

Peter silenced and focused on his task. He managed to pull back a little and just suckle on the head of his cock, licking the slit and making Tony breath faster. "Yeess… just like that, there you go, take that cock, darling." He fucked up faster into Peter's gorgeously warm mouth, knowing that this was only the beginning of a very long weekend. 

"Be a good kid and swallow it," Tony told him, holding his hair tighter as he was getting closer to his orgasm. 

His ex-intern had no plans to do anything other than that, he sucked and gagged as much as he could, hoping to be able to hear Tony's orgasm. 

"Oh fuck," Tony moaned, the very sound of his voice making Peter's skin wave over with pleasure. Peter could feel him shivering in need as his high came closer, Tony's large hand on his head, making him feel incredibly powerful.

"That's it… oh god… fuck, FUCK!" Tony thrust up, letting himself cum hard in the younger man's throat, fucking his cum into his mouth. Peter's eyes were closed as he kept sucking and swallowing until it was all gone, making sure to get every single droplet before he slipped his lips off of Tony's dick.

"Good boy." Tony sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead, "Very good boy." He moved the duvet so it was over him before he patted the space beside him. "You can lie here." 

Peter nodded and silently crawled into the spot, tucking himself underneath the covers and lying facing upwards towards the ceiling. Tony sniffed and rubbed his face. "If you're hard you can get off." He stared upwards, "I'm sorry I'm not much help."

The younger man sighed, he'd really hoped that Tony would at least give something in return for his efforts. He sighed and let his hand fall down to his cock, squeezing it gently. 

"I'm not used to being alone." Tony spoke, taking Peter's attention as he wanted to jerk off. "I'm bad at everything I do."

"I don't think you are." Peter whispered, not knowing whether he was allowed to talk or not. 

The older man took a deep breath in. "Continue."

Peter was at a loss for understanding what he was supposed to be doing, his hand stayed on his painfully hard cock as he spoke, not jerking himself off. "Mr. Stark, you're so good at everything… at dressing, smiling… singing… at dancing… you're the smartest, most intelligent person… you're funny and -"

"Stop." Tony grunted angrily. "If I'm all those things then why did she leave?"

"Because she's an idiot, sir."

That was the wrong thing to say, or maybe it was the right thing? Tony shifted fast, pinning Peter down against the bed and growling at him angrily, glaring at him from only inches away. The younger man lost his breath at the sudden movement, and although he was terrified, he was also incredibly turned on.

"She's NOT an idiot. Do you hear me?" He growled in Peter's face. "Why would you say something like that?"

Peter's voice came out scared and small, "I would say that anyone who leaves you is an idiot. You're… you're too good to lose."

The older man's face softened only a little as he stared down at Peter's worried eyes. "You mean that?" He whispered.

The younger man nodded, and as he did, Tony realised their situation, lying on top of the younger man who was still completely hard under him. 

"Let me help you." Without warning, Tony kissed him with a fire that knocked Peter out of his own mind. It was weirdly strong yet soft, and the next thing he knew his cock was being rubbed against Tony's palm. "I don't want anything about how much you need this," Tony whispered, "Just tell me if you want me to stop, and tell me what you think of me."

It hurt Peter inside to know that he was just a meal. He served himself on a silver platter like a sex worker, acting like this was what he wanted, how he wanted it. Tony would never actually be interested in him, and he wasn't even interested in Peter enjoying himself.

Tony's hand wrapped around Peter's cock, making him curse under his breath. "Mr. Stark you're my hero," he moaned as Tony rubbed his nose against Peter's. "You're my favourite, oh fuck, person in the world… uhh!"

The older man couldn't help but be internally conflicted, part of him knew he just wanted to feel better about himself. However, as he looked down at Peter, he realised that this wasn't just a random stranger. No matter whether Tony was actually interested or not, Peter shouldn't have to keep his feelings inside.

"You can moan, kid." He whispered, "You can tell me how good this is." He massaged the younger man, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. 

Peter's mouth opened as he tilted his head up, moaning against his lips. "Fuuuuuuuuck," he moaned like a slutty virgin, letting his hands grip onto Tony's waist. "That feels amazing, I love it so much, oh god!" 

Tony kissed him hard as he continued to jerk him off, letting the younger man get whatever he needed. Peter's hips were going wild against him, fucking up into his fist like crazy.

"I'm so close, Mr. Stark, I feel so fucking good, it's… it's… oh fuck me, I'm gonna cum!" Peter's face was bright red as he let his eyes look up to Tony's, but the older man wasn't comfortable with that.

The older man kept kissing him until Peter came loudly and largely all over his hand, thrusting up and moaning uncontrollably. Tony kissed him once more before wiping his hand on the bed and moving to lie beside him. Peter was breathing heavily as he put his hand in his hair.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Peter whispered, cuddling into the covers and lying against the pillow. 

"No problem, kid." The older man replied. "Are you okay?" He turned to face him as he, too, got comfortable under the duvet. 

Peter nodded. "I am." He whispered, "Do you, uh, want to talk about it? I'm here to listen."

Tony half smiled for a moment before he dropped it, focusing on breathing in as he tried to find something to say that didn't make himself sound too vulnerable and weak. "Everyone leaves me." He found himself saying as he closed his eyes. "It's like… I'm not important enough to stay with."

That made the younger man's heart felt like it was shattering. "You are." He whispered.

"I'm not. I mean, yeah, okay, I save the world… I defeat bad guys on the daily. I even put my life at risk for others. But no one would do that for me." He sighed. "I'm not asking anyone to put themselves in danger for me, I'm asking someone to care."

Peter wanted to scream that he cared. He cared so fucking much and it was hurting him to know that Tony couldn't see what Peter was doing for him, what Peter had given up for him. 

"I just hoped that I'd be worth keeping in people's lives." Tony added on, biting his bottom lip as his eyes filled up with tears. He hated this. He hated vulnerability and emotions. "Tell me why everyone else left but you,"

Peter turned his body so his back was against the bed. He didn't want to tell him the truth, even now, even here in his bed. "Because I care about you." He confessed. "You're my mentor. I see you as a friend."

Tony cleared his throat. "You're the only person who isn't tired of me." He placed his hand on his head and rubbed it. "I feel empty." He admitted. "What am I supposed to do without her? She was my whole life. She organised my life, she called me out, she revived me."

"You can love again, Sir." Peter glanced over at him. "There's a million people out there who'll want to be your whole life, who'll do anything to be that person."

The older man laughed bitterly, "Bullshit. I'm unlovable." He grunted. "Always did wonder why Pepper was slumming it with me."

Peter sat up a little, offended at what he'd just heard. "Mr. Stark, you're the dream? Everyone wants you, everyone loves you! I don't get why she left and I really don't get why you hate yourself so much!"

Tony listened to him and sighed. "Hero worship. You don't know me, Peter. You don't get how fucked up and stubborn I can be."

But Peter did know. Peter had spent the last few years studying Tony, understanding his moods and his needs. He knew Tony's entire life he could write a biography better than him. Everything he knew about Tony he loved, admired, adored. Yes, Tony was his hero, his mentor, his friend, but he was so much more. Tony was his own world and all Peter saw was someone with a big heart and a lot of self hatred. 

"I guess." Peter sighed, never having the bravery to actually speak his mind. "But I think you're worth my time. And that isn't changing anytime soon."

Tony looked over at him and smiled weakly, "You're a good kid. I'm glad we met. I'm gonna go for a depression nap for a bit. You can, uh, sleep in here with me, if you like." 

"You don't want me to make you cum again?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "I don't mind. I'm here for that, so I can help you."

Tony sat up for a moment as he pulled out his phone, setting an alarm before putting it on charge on the bedside table. "I get night terrors, so when I wake up, don't freak out. You can either leave if I scare you, or try and help. If it's bad, I'll need comforting." He turned to Peter. "You said you wanted to be here for me."

Peter nodded, frowning. "I'll be right here. And I'll even prepare myself so you can find comfort in me?"

The older man let all the tension leave his body as he came back down under the covers, holding Peter's hand very briefly. "Thanks kid. Goodnight."

\---

Tony was fast asleep when Peter lay beside him and watched him. Tony looked so exhausted and sad even in his sleep. He stayed there for fifteen minutes, wishing he could stroke Tony's face. The older man was the most picturesque and charming person he could ever imagine, and all he wanted was to actually be with him.

But he'd settle for this. 

Peter eventually got his courage together and explored the bedside table as quiet as he could to find the lube. He reached inside and pulled out a small tube, opened and of course half used. He tried not to let it hurt him as he came to lie on the other side of the bed again. 

Peter brought his phone with him, opening the page he'd left it on. He took a few moments to scan the words, before putting it under his pillow. 

As he put the lube onto his fingers, he sat there forever getting the nerve to use his fingers. His stomach was twisting, but he had promised, and he never wanted to let Tony down. So he put his finger inside of him, and gently spent time opening himself up. To get himself there, he stared at Tony's sleeping face, wishing that he were watching him. He wanted to see Tony's deep hazel eyes, the ones that drove him crazy.

Peter tried to keep silent, biting his bottom lip so hard that he literally drew blood. He wanted to moan and groan, he wanted to cry out Tony's name as he memorised his face.

It hurt a little, but he knew he had the time. He kept going little by little until he was three full fingers deep, stretched out and soaking wet with lube as he panted heavily. Peter took his fingers out, sitting them on the bed and a lump in his throat. 

Peter lay there, unable to sleep, waiting for some sense to come into himself or to Tony. But he was brought out of it when he heard the older man grunt.

He turned his head slowly as he noticed Tony shiver and frown in his sleep. His eyebrows knotted together as he began to shake. It totally freaked Peter out, not having seen something like this before. Peter knew he had an option, but he wasn't going to take it.   
Tony began to cry in his sleep, fear in his voice and his face as his body shifted, curling up, and tensing against the bed, chest raising and falling fast as he began to freak out.

Peter moved over to him, wrapping his arm around the back of Tony and holding onto his shoulder, stroking him softly. "It's okay," he whispered, holding him still and pressing his forehead against Tony's. "I'm here, wake up, you're okay,"

"Pepper," Tony cried in his sleep, "Pepper, please," he sobbed, tears escaping his eyes as Peter tried to help him. 

"You're okay," Peter kissed his tears away, "I'm here, open your eyes, I'm here, Mr. Stark." He stroked him and talked louder, trying to wake him up. "Come on, Mr. Stark, I'm right here."

Tony's eyes shot open, red rimmed and tears clinging to his face, filled with anxiety and fear. "Pete," he panted, gripping onto the younger man. "Peter," he sobbed through a tense and broken stare. 

"I'm here, Mr. Stark," 

The older man's eyes closed, "Need you," he whispered, "Need to feel something," his chin shivered, "Pete please." Tony looked so broken, so adorably needy and all Peter wanted to do was fix him. 

Peter pulled Tony in and captured him in a soft kiss, feeling the younger man melt against him, holding their bodies together to touch and feel something other than the pain. All the younger man wanted to do was make sure the older man was okay, so he kissed him with everything he had in him. It was a kiss that meant the world to Peter, but only a bandaid to Tony.

He pushed Tony over onto his back, massaging his chest as he straddled him. He kept their lips together as he moved Tony's hard cock to sit against his wet hole, not even taking a moment for himself to prepare. 

"You're okay," Peter mumbled against his lips as he softly moved his hips down, letting Tony's cock smoothly fill him up. He'd hoped this was going to do something to Tony's heart, hopefully help him over his broken heart. Peter's head fell into Tony's neck, breathing hard as he let his large cock fill him up. "Fuck," he groaned, feeling himself stretch out more than he'd realised.

Tony's hands raised up and held him close, feeling the wet warmth surround him and make him lose his thoughts. He stared up above him, at his younger friend, needy and hard as he rode him. Peter felt so good, he looked so good, and Tony managed to focus on him rather than thinking about Pepper. "Fuck kid, you feel OH FUCK so fucking good!" 

"Mr. Stark!" Peter cried, letting his head go back as he touched himself gently, rolling his hips harder and harder, trying to fix his mentor with every movement. Peter was crying hard, his red hot tears dropping from his face and falling on Tony's chest. 

The younger man was starting to stumble, his body bright red, unable to keep going because his body was having a hard time keeping up. The older man held him and turned him around, pinning him to the bed and fucking into him hard, biting down on his neck.

"Ohmygod! Holy fuck!! TONY! OH FUCK TONY!" Peter sobbed under him, as Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders. Tony was thrusting into Peter over and over, needing the release more than anything. Tony's fingers pressed into Peter's body so hard he could bruise him.

"Oh, oh, Jesus, this is amazing!" Tony moaned, before he bit down on Peter's neck so hard he'd be leaving a mark. He felt Peter cum under him in seconds, his whole body spasming and shaking. "TONY!!" Peter screamed out, his body sweaty and boiling hot.

Peter's insides retracted and tightened around Tony's cock, driving him insane and making him cum hard inside Peter, filling him up as best he could. "FUCK, HONEY!' He cried out as he cuddled into Peter, not even realising how the younger man seemed different.

Tony panted, pulling himself out and collapsed on the bed. He placed his hand over his head as he caught his breath, "You did so well," he breathed. "So well."

Peter, on the other hand, was not doing so well. He sobbed silently as his eyes were blurred with tears. He scrunched up his face, feeling a lump in his throat. He needed to get the fuck out of there before he broke down. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing one of the smaller blankets as he wrapped it around his waist.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked him.

"Water." Peter managed to get out as he walked out the door as soon as possible. 

He ran down the hallway and found himself in the kitchen, almost hyperventilating as he leaned over the sink, his body in pain, his emotions in a wreck. He ran the tap to muffle the sound of his crying, sobbing so hard it came from a throat that felt like it was on fire. Peter thought he could do this. He really did.

Back in the bedroom, Tony finally caught his breath, smiling a little as he realised most of his anger had drifted. Now he was just sad and he could be sad. He thought about inviting Peter to have a bath with him, or maybe sit and watch a film together to talk and just be normal.

Tony stretched out on the bed, cuddling into the pillow, he realised something was underneath it. He pulled it out, realising it was Peter's phone. The unstable part of his brain told him that for some reason Peter was recording everything they were doing, so he unlocked the phone just to make sure. 

He froze. 

His eyes searched over the words of the internet page that Peter had up, a sick gut feeling in his stomach. He clenched his eyes shut and took a few breaths in before getting out of bed and reaching for his trousers. 

Tony walked through to the kitchen, and as Peter heard his footsteps, he turned off the sink and turned his back to him, wiping his face of all his tears. 

"Peter." Tony spoke authoritatively. "What's this?" 

Peter was visibly shaking as he held himself up, bowing his head. The older man brought the phone with him as he walked over to Peter, standing close to him. "Peter, why were you looking at a website called 'Anal Sex for beginners'?" 

The younger man turned to look at him, blurry eyes, his neck covered in bruises and blood from Tony's teeth. Peter's face was stained with tears as his body shook. "Because… I'm a beg… beginner." He sniffled.

Tony sighed heavily, rubbing his face as he felt worse than he did before. "Pete, if you were a virgin why did you offer to be my 'get over Pepper fuck toy'? I was so fucking rough with you, look at yourself, you're bleeding." His face was filled with sympathy.

Peter bowed his head, "Because you were sad and I love you," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I hurt so much," he collapsed onto the floor. 

His mentor got down on the floor with him, moving beside him and wrapping his arms around him. "Kid. Come here," he whispered, hugging him tightly. "You're such an idiot," he kissed his forehead. "That's not how your first time is meant to go."

"I know," Peter cried, "But… you needed someone to love you… and I love you… I wanted it to be you."

Tony couldn't handle all these broken pieces in his heart and in Peter's, he was on the verge of crying from the hurt he was causing the younger man. He wasn't even thinking about Pepper anymore. Peter had been there and loved him, stayed when everyone else left, wanted him even though he was broken. 

Peter literally put himself through pain just to help him feel better, he'd put himself through so much. The younger man deserved his full attention.

"Let me clean you up," Tony said to him. "Your first time is supposed to be loving, and sweet. You're not supposed to get yourself ready and do things this fast," he comforted him. "If I had known, I wouldn't have fucked you."

Peter curled into his arms, face in his chest as he sobbed. "I'd rather be hurt by… by you than n… never have you."

"Fucking hell, kid." Tony cuddled him closer, starting to cry again. "You really like me that much? I'm not worth putting yourself into this kind of pain for."

The younger man nodded. "I like you so much. Mr. Stark… my ass hurts."

"It will." Tony stroked him softly, "I'm going to go and run us a bath, and I'm going to clean you up. I've got some cream we can use to soothe you, it's gonna be okay." He kissed the younger man's head. "I can't believe this happened."

"Do you hate me?" Peter peered up at him. "I just wanted to make you better."

"I could never hate you." Tony stroked him, "I know you did, you're such a good person, Peter. Let me look after you now?" He moved to stand up, but instead of helping Peter stand up, he picked him up in his arms and brought him back to bed

"Lie here," he said as he let Peter lie on his side of the bed. "I'm going to make this right."

Peter's asshole was in so much pain, he wasn't sure he'd stretched himself out enough, and he could swear he felt like he was bleeding. His neck hurt him like hell, his hips, where Tony's fingers were, were bruising. He shouldn't have offered to do this.

"I'm going to run you a bath," Tony told him. "After your bath I'll put the cream on you, and then you and I are going to lie together and talk with a movie on, and it's going to be okay."

Peter closed his eyes as he lay in the bed, listening to the taps being turned on and Tony walking about collecting things. He felt horrible, because this wasn't supposed to be about him. It was getting on in the evening, and Peter hadn't even managed to spend a whole day on Tony. 

Yes, he hurt, but he didn't care about that as much as he cared about fixing Tony. 

Within minutes he felt Tony back at his side, gently picking him up and carrying him through to the bathroom. Peter almost felt like swooning being in his arms. The older man climbed into the bath and settled them both into the water. The hot and soapy water surrounded Peter, and it actually felt really nice, it soothed some of his pain as he was then rested against Tony's strong body. 

"You," Tony spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around Peter's stomach. "Have some explaining to do." 

The younger man closed his eyes, "You know it already. I'm sorry you're having to look after me, I really wish I could have been better for you." 

The older man was so emotionally hurt by that statement. Peter was the sweetest person he knew, and he just seemed so broken, it really hurt him to know how much Peter cared and he couldn't see it. Tony had been so focused on people his own age, that he didn't realise what he had. 

"I like looking after you." Tony admitted. "I've done it for years and will continue to do so, but, kid, you can't offer yourself like that." He picked up a sponge and soaked it in the water before bringing it to Peter's neck where he'd left the marks. "You're hurt, and you're going to remember this hurt forever. I'm so sorry,"

"It's my own fault." Peter winced. "But, it's okay, Mr. Stark, it is. Because I got to kiss you."

Tony didn't want to know the answer to this question but he asked it anyway. "How… how do you feel about me now? You must think I'm the worst, you can't wait to get away and never see me again." 

Peter took his hand, and brought it to his lips. "No." He kissed him softly. "I love you, Mr. Stark." He whispered. "I'm so in love with you and just getting to be in your arms is a dream come true." He closed his eyes as he kissed his hand again. "I know… what I did was bad for me… but you said yourself people don't put in any effort. I put in everything I could."

Tony felt his heart sink into his chest. "No one's ever loved me this much, kid. How long has this been going on?"

The younger man shrugged. "A year or two… maybe three." He confessed, he spoke softly as he continued. "I've never even thought about anyone else in so long. Part of me thought… I was just being stupid. And then I saw you sad and I wanted to give you everything you needed, I didn't even care about the way I felt."

Pain filled up Tony's body as he snuggled Peter in the water. There was nothing else he'd wanted more than to have someone care so much about him that it clouded their decision making, but he was upset it drove Peter to physically put himself in harm's way. "If you had told me it was your first time," Tony whispered, "I wouldn't have been rough. I'm so worried I hurt you and won't ever be able to make up for it."

"There's one way," Peter whispered unsurely, "It's probably stupid, I don't know." He suddenly went all shy as he leaned back in Tony's chest. 

Tony hugged him, "Tell me." He whispered back, "I need to know so I can do it. Peter, I feel fucking horrible. I feel like I've raped you or something," 

"You didn't!" Peter exclaimed, "I promise you! I don't feel like that, I wanted it… I just didn't want it to be so rough."

The older man closed his eyes. "Pete, I promise I'll do it right. I promise I'll do everything and make you better, I'll kiss it better." He genuinely meant it, his heart felt so fucking low with what had happened. "Tell me how to fix this and I promise I'll do it."

Pepper hadn't even entered his mind in a while, to hell with her, she divorced him. Right now he had someone in his arms who was genuinely in love with him, who cared, who was always right there and never left. Peter deserved to be treated right, no one deserves to lose their virginity to an angry fuck.

"Give me a shot?" Peter asked in a shy voice. "Let me fix what she broke?"

Tony Stark felt his heart feel something strange as he lingered on the words that Peter had just said. He wanted to fix him. Fix the pain of the broken marriage, fix his tears as they fell, fix his heart as it broke. 

"What kind of shot?" Tony stroked his arm. "You want me to… uh, date you or sleep with you or what?" 

"Give me a chance to be yours." Peter found himself saying with a broken voice. "Let me kiss you and make dinner for you, I will try so hard. I want to date you and be your boyfriend, and… sleep with you, if you'll let me."

The older man breathed in as he weighed up everything in his day up until now. Pepper didn't want him, she's gone. Of course, Tony's heart was still broken over it, but he needed to get over it. Peter was here, loving him, begging him for a chance, giving himself up selfishly. And he felt so good. He looked so good. He smelled so good and maybe, just maybe, they could be something special together. 

"I'm not doing this just to make this better," Tony explained to him. "Or because I hurt you…" he breathed against his ear. "I'm going to give you a chance because you have the best heart I've ever, ever known, and I'd be a fool not to take it if it's offered to me."

Peter found himself grinning and accidentally doing a little victory wiggle in Tony's arms, which of course made the older man laugh a little. "You mean it?" Peter grinned, "You're going to let me have a chance?"

"I am." Tony nodded. "But first I'm going to make sure you're better. So, it's time to get out." He kissed Peter's hair.

\-------

Tony managed to get Peter out of the bath and onto the bed, dry and in his clothes. He rummaged around in his bathroom to find the cream he was talking about earlier. After he finally found it, he walked through to the bathroom. 

"This might be weird but I'm going to put this on you." He held it up as he sat on the side of the bed. "Pull your trousers down, it'll help."

Peter turned red as he shyly pushed them down, over his hips and thighs. He chewed down on his bottom lip, closing his eyes. Tony put some of the cream onto his fingers and edged closer to Peter's legs. "Place your feet on the bed, knees apart… there you go."

Tony looked down to Peter's hole, it wasn't too bad, but it was red and obviously uncomfortable and sore. He moved closer to gently rub the cream into Peter's skin, feeling the younger man shiver beneath him. Tony focused on getting all the red covered, and put a little on the inside to soothe it. 

Moving away, he pulled up Peter's trousers and wiped his hands on the towel before chucking it to the side and climbing up on the bed. He turned on the television with the remote and pulled the covers over them both. 

"Come and lie with me?" He asked Peter, who of course wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. 

The younger man scuttled closer and fitted against Tony's side, almost too scared to breathe and lose this feeling. He felt Tony's arm settle around him, making him feel safe and warm. "Mr. Stark?" 

"Yes, Pete?" Tony let his face rest against Peter's hair. 

"How does this work?"

"What do you mean?" 

Peter placed his hand on Tony's chest. "I guess I mean, what am I allowed to do? Can I kiss you? Redo our first kiss?"

He felt the older man sigh in content. "Of course you can." Tony stroked his back, "Are you sure you want to do it here?"

The younger man nodded. "I am, you don't know how long this has been on my mind. I planned it… I want it to be perfect."

"Well then," Tony smiled fondly, "It's your move."

Peter took a very deep breath in before looking up at Tony, catching his eyes and staring at him so emotionally that Tony couldn't help but get sucked in. Peter's hand moved up and gently cupped Tony's jaw, letting his fingertip trace along his jawline. 

Peter looked at him with such an intense love that made Tony feel vulnerable. He watched as Peter very slowly crawled up to him so their faces were closer. He could feel Peter's warm breath mixing with his as their noses gently bumped together. 

Tony finally understood the way that Peter felt. His own heart was beating fast as a finger gently touched over his bottom lip. Their lips were an inch apart as Peter relished in the moment, his other hand softly cradling Tony's head. 

"Tony Stark," he whispered to him. "I love you." He said in the most heartbreakingly adorable way. 

Tony swallowed hard as he watched Peter lick his lip before closing the distance. Their mouths connected in the sweetest, most amazing kiss that either of them had ever had. Tony's body felt weak as he surrendered to the loving embrace of the younger man. 

Peter was finally able to get the kiss he'd always wanted, he continued to stroke Tony's cheek as he tilted his head to the side, taking the lead as their lips moved together.

Tony felt Peter's tongue gently swipe over his bottom lip, so he opened up and let the younger man inside. He groaned with pleasure as the younger man moved more on top of him. Tony melted into it, his hands on Peter's back as he let his tongue join in. 

The moment was pure bliss, both of them gently petting each other as their kiss continued. Peter's head was buzzing as he let it get deeper. The very notion that Tony was enjoying it too made his body feel like it had never been hurt.

Eventually they parted, placing their foreheads together as they panted and smiled. "Fuck," Tony chuckled in a low voice. "That was something."

"Wasn't it?" Peter blushed and giggled before looking up to Tony with big doe eyes. "It was perfect."

Tony was about to open his mouth to say something as he heard Friday make an announcement to them both.

"Sir, someone is coming up the elevator." 

The older man huffed and rolled them over so Peter had his back to the mattress. "I'll be right back," he smiled, "I'll miss you." He wasn't lying. 

Peter blushed again and nodded, "I'll miss you too." 

Tony hopped off of the bed and walked happily down the hallway to the main part of the apartment. He felt oddly like there wasn't much to be sad about. Yes it had been a fucked up, emotional day, but right now? He could only think about how much he couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

When Tony got to the open space, he froze, looking up at the person who was standing there, waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I missed you." Pepper shrugged with a break in her voice. "I don't know if we made the right decision."

Tony's face dropped, his body feeling a ridiculous collection of emotions that he never really understood. He was angry, upset, hurt, irritated, stressed, and most of all he found this whole situation so crazy he wanted to laugh. 

"It wasn't a break, Pepper, you divorced me! You had time to figure this out… you moved out and called lawyers! This isn't something you can just go back on?" Tony was obviously sceptical of all of this.

Pepper nodded, moving a piece of hair from her face. "I didn't realise until it was over… that I would never get to hold you again. And I want to."

Tony's mouth hung open as he furrowed his eyebrows. Yes. He was in love with her. But she hurt him, and no matter what anyone says about love and what's meant to be will be, and all that shit, going back to her would result in more hurt. 

He looked back towards his bedroom, breathing in deeply. He closed his eyes and took a moment to really understand the moment. He wasn't just choosing one or the other, he was choosing the past or the future, a broken heart or a healed one, comfortable or new. 

Tony shook his head and smiled, looking at the floor before looking back to her.

"No." He said with a smile.

"No?" Pepper repeated, shocked and slightly offended. "You were practically crying when you signed earlier!"

"Yeah. I was. And then I realised that you're not the only one who loves me, and you're not the only one who can make me feel so good. But you are the only one who fucking hurt me, so… no." He put his shoulders back and gave her a serious expression. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm dying to kiss my new boyfriend."

And with that, Tony turned on his heel and marched back down the hallway, looking forward to seeing what his life will be like on the other side of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment something nice, feel really down about the quality of my work right now. 🥺


End file.
